


Staying Over

by allixiler



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hannibal Lecter x Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allixiler/pseuds/allixiler
Summary: A weekend at Hannibal's sounds nothing short of fantastic.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter & Original Female Character(s), Hannibal Lecter/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 21





	Staying Over

He had asked the question so calmly and casually. It had just come out of his mouth as involuntarily as asking someone how they were doing. It came off so automatic, in fact, that you weren’t sure you heard him correctly. When he repeated himself a second time, it confirmed that you had heard right;

“Would you care to stay the night here?” He asked again; “Considering you have the weekend off as well as me, I found that it would be pleasant to spend it together,”

You paused hard within your stance at the kitchen countertop. Hannibal’s back was towards you as he washed your plates in the sink. You had not expected his offer at all so you were a bit at a loss for words. He looked over his shoulder when you didn’t give a response;

“I take that as a no then?” He questioned.

You snapped out of your daze and smiled meekly;

“No, no. I’ll stay the night. I’ll have to run home and get a bag together,” You stated serenely.

He nodded in agreement, finishing cleaning up the kitchen after you assured him you could go back to your home on your own. You were beyond excited to be spending the weekend with him. Some down time was definitely overdue, considering that your schedules often tended to conflict. You entered your home and made a beeline for your bedroom to get packed for the next two nights.

In your excitement and slight nervousness, you can completely forgot one important thing. You didn’t realize it until later that evening when you and Hannibal were about to call it a night. He had escorted you upstairs to his bedroom, following behind you closely. You had been in his bedroom before plenty of times, but it felt different knowing you would actually be staying in it.

Hannibal stood at his dresser as you were next to the left side of the bed. You opened your bag to pull out a clean pair of shorts and a shirt to sleep in. Low and behold, you had completely forgotten to pack t-shirts. You remembered everything else, but shirts to sleep in for the next two nights.

It was already late and you really didn’t feel like going all the way back to your house. However, you weren’t sure how Hannibal would feel if you asked for a shirt. He was very particular about things and for whatever reason, you had the notion that he probably wouldn’t be fond of you borrowing his clothes. You mentally played your cards and decided to bite the bullet;

“Hey, uh, Hannibal?” You called.

He turned around, newly changed into boxers and a white t-shirt. You were internally smirking. Of course he was a sleep-in-boxers kind of guy. You blushed slightly at your predicament, awkwardly fumbling with one of the handles on your bag.

“So, I seemed to have forgotten a shirt to sl-“ You were cut off by a black t-shirt being gently tossed on the bed next to you. You looked up to see him with an amused smile plastered on his face; “You sure you don’t mind?” You asked.

He shook his head;

“Of course not. I’m quite surprised you didn’t ask me anyways,” He admitted.

You laughed, stripping your current shirt over your head and feeling the smooth cotton shirt of his feel like heaven on your skin. He let out a faint sigh once he was sunken into the mattress and had you pulled up against him. He was warm against your back, his face nuzzled in the back of your head.

He was breathing in your scent silently. Something he always found comfort in. He usually did this when you were sitting together in the living room or hugging goodbye after a nice evening dinner. You found it rather…disturbing in the beginning, but later were able to see it as a loving gesture. Even if you didn’t quite understand why he did. I guess you still had some things to learn about him.

It felt strange to be sleeping in his bed, but you were sure you’d get used to the idea soon enough. Besides, he always told you that his home was just as much yours. Or at least, as much as you wanted it to be.

“Thanks for letting me stay this weekend. I really needed a break for a couple days,” You spoke quietly.

“It’s my pleasure,” He replied; “I enjoy your company. I surely enjoy spending time with you.”

He kissed your head gingerly, knowing you’d fall asleep soon. Sure enough, your breathing slowed, your body relaxed completely, and you fell into a sweet slumber. He stayed awake for a little longer after, looking over your delicate features as you slept.

You put so much of your trust into him. You respected him fully. You confided in him. Not just because he was a psychiatrist, but because you felt safe with him. Which he found to be ironic, considering it should probably be the other way around once you discovered his secret. He liked that you were a little dependent on him. Call it a “God complex” if you will, but he thrived off of it.

He knew you loved him. Maybe you didn’t affirmatively know it yet, but he could tell. He truly cared for you as well, but he wanted you to be the first one to say it. No matter how long it took.

He finally rested his head on the pillow and allowed his eyelids to flutter shut, happy to know he’d have you to wake up to in the morning.


End file.
